Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of rules and policies applied on the Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki, that explain and describe standards that all users should normally follow, in order to maintain a comfortable atmosphere on the wiki. Violation of these can lead to administrative action. If you are unsure and you have any questions regarding any rule or policy, then please contact a member of the staff: Tuttifruttichaitea & PetersCorporal, bureaucrats, CoolCCMystery, administrator or UnknownGamez, moderator. General *All users are expected to assume good faith. *No plagiarism from any sources. This includes foreign websites, photos, and videos. *No leaks from the game is allowed here. If you leak here, you can receive a harsh punishment. *Usernames which are used for impersonation or are deliberately offensive will not be tolerated. *Users are not allowed to commit sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry. *Block evasion is strictly prohibited. Users may be reported to Wikia if they persist. *Insubordination towards staff will result in a warning, then a block, depending on the severity. *Articles must be created and written in English at all times. **However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. *Wikilawyering is forbidden. *Conflicts of interest will not be tolerated. *All users are to be treated equally regardless of race, nation, political views, religion, sexuality, gender, and the city/country they originate from. Housekeeping *All users must be at least 13 years of age. *All users must have a valid Wikia account to edit. *All users must adhere to Wikia's Terms of Use. Editing *The Criminal Case Official Fanon Wiki is not censored; profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manner, and when so, only done in dialogues. *Do not commit vandalism to any page on the wiki. *Do not create a pointless or absurd page. *Do not post wrong, unnecessary, or senseless informatiom. *Edit wars are strictly prohibited. *Do not misuse the summary box. *Do not steal other users' templates from them without their permission. It is strictly not allowed for a reason. **If you wish to have your own template, please ask the staff for one. *Do not insert NSFW (Not Safe for Work) and/or explicit material. *Do not edit someone else's user page. **If you wish to edit it, receive permission from the user beforehand (unless it is for the purpose of maintenance). Writing Cases *Do NOT ask anyone to help with your fanmade case unless it is a collaboration. Your case will be deleted immediately if found doing so followed by a warning. *You can NOT undo undid revisions by the Administrators unless you are told by them. *'NO' copyright violations, for example: profile copying or case copying. *Users are NOT '''allowed to tell others what to do with their cases or pages. This wiki is about fan-fiction and anyone can do what they want with their creations. If you think there is something wrong with someone else's case, contact an admin and they shall decide what to do. ---- *Number of stars do not matter. **However, the amount of crime scenes must correlate with the amount of stars. (ie. 15 stars at most with 3 crime scenes, 30 stars at most with 6 crime scenes, 45 stars at most with 9 crime scenes, 60 stars at most with 12 crime scenes, etc.) *Number of killer profiles do not matter. **It is suggested to have 3-5 killer profiles. **If it isn't a murder investigation, the term "killer" can be changed to "thief", "arsonist", etc. *Number of chapters do not matter. **It is easiest to have at most 5 chapters. *Cases may have more than one victim. **If the case is an investigation only, make sure it is suitable. ***For example, there can be cases involving thefts, arsons, disease spreadings, and more. *Number of suspects do not matter. **It is most feasible to handle at most 8 suspects. *If you need help with making a case, just consult an admin! We are always happy to help! **This does not apply to asking an admin to complete your case. We only will help you on how to make your case or get your idea. Communication *No vulgar language. *Abuse, insulting, and harassment will not be tolerated. **However, strong language is allowed (eg: damn, crap, hell), as long as you do not cross the limit. *No spamming. *Never disrespect, insult, or abuse any user of this wiki. *No name-calling. *Do not threaten or blackmail other users. *Do not troll or harass other users. *Do not taunt or provoke other users. *No sexually suggestive insults or remarks. *No flaming of any kind. *Avoid typing your comment in all capitals. *Avoid gossiping about other users. *Avoid spreading false rumors. *Avoid discussing unreleased content about the game. *Avoid picking a fight. Posting *Do not create an absurd or out-of-topic blog/forum. *Do not create a blog/forum discussing unreleased content. *Avoid posting irrelevant forum threads. *Avoid posting forum threads in wrong categories. *Avoid asking absurd questions in the Q&A forum thread. *Do not remove a warning thread from your Message Wall. *Do not remove a thread from another user's Message Wall without notice. **If you wish to remove it, check the "Notify an Admin" box. *For your own safety, avoid posting information regarding your personal information. **This does not apply to profile pages. *Do not promote a hack or cheat bot existing in the game in any way. *Do not post NSFW and/or explicit material. Chat Breaking the chat rules will get you '''banned from chat for a period of time. If you break it for more than once, you may risk being blocked from the Wiki) *Do not insult any users. *Do not disrespect any users. *Do not taunt or provoke any users. *Do not threaten or blackmail any users. *Do not ask for or give out personal information, unless the second party agrees. *Do not use profanity. *Do not date (unless you do it privately and with mutual consent). *Do not speak of sexually-suggestive topics. *Do not wantonly type in all capitals. *Do not spam. *Do not post hack or cheat bots existing in the game. *Asking for a user's personal information should normally be avoided. Consequences & Ramifications If a user breaks a rule, he/she may be subject to administrative action, as described below: *'Reminder' – Users are reminded that they should reread the rules. *'Warning' – Users are warned about the rule(s) they have broken (further infringements may lead to blocks). *'Restriction' – Users are slapped with a restriction form, which will disallow them to perform actions that are stated on the form for a given period of time. *'Temporary block' – Users are barred from the wiki temporarily. This is to ensure users have time to realize their mistakes. *'Hearing required' – Users are barred from the wiki but are required to report to their Message Wall at the Community Central for an explanation of the rules they have broken on this wiki. This is to determine whether or not a permanent or a global block is required. *'Permanent block' – Users are barred from the wiki permanently. The users will not be able to return to the wiki any longer. A hearing is usually required before this can be put into effect. *'Global block' – Users are barred from the whole of Wikia. Only Wikia staff members are able to perform this action. The local staff reserves the right to report the users to Wikia for this to happen. Please note that the severity of the "punishment" depends on the severity of the violation. Also, users may appeal their blocks to be reduced or removed by contacting the staff member who blocked them, provided that the reason given is appropriate and convincing. Disclaimer DISCLAIMER Use of this wiki is governed by these rules as outlined herein and by the Wikia Terms of Use as of its latest revision. The staff of this wiki reserves the right to change rules of use at any time without notice. Category:PolicyCategory:Community